1. Field of the Inventive Concepts
The present inventive concepts relates to a device and/or a method for storing data in a distributed storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to advances in the performance of a computer system including a distributed storage system, the volume of data processed in the computer system may also increase and there is a desire for securing a data storage space. In particular, in a distributed storage system storing high capacity data, expanding equipment for securing a data storage space may, however, cost a great deal.
Accordingly, it is desirable to suppress squandering of storage space by efficiently managing a given storage space. To this end, a variety of measures for processing duplicated data of the same content in data management are being explored.